<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunken Calls From a Bar Bathroom by ephemerzl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007572">Drunken Calls From a Bar Bathroom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerzl/pseuds/ephemerzl'>ephemerzl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cold Weather, College, Cute Ending, Drunk Dialing, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Friend, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Oblivious Tsukishima Kei, Oblivious Yamaguchi Tadashi, Pining, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sloppy Makeouts, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerzl/pseuds/ephemerzl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata take Yamaguchi out to a bar after he got sad due to seeing Tsukishima, whom he hasn't talked to in six months, on campus. While at the bar, Kageyama and Hinata get distracted and Yamaguchi takes his phone back from Kageyama, who took it so he wouldn't call Tsukishma while drunk. But what does Yamaguchi do? He runs to the old bar bathroom and calls Tsukishima before they realize he's gone; and this call is full of everything Yamaguchi has ever wanted to say -- ever wanted to confess to Tsukishima.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunken Calls From a Bar Bathroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>when i was typing up the end of this, bad idea by girl in red starting playing and i know that's a lesbian song (AND IT GOES HARD I LOVE  WOMEN SO MUCH PL EASE) but it kinda fits so go stream bad idea</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The phone rang, once, twice, and then it stopped ringing, indicating the call had been answered. Yamaguchi had already started speaking though, so he never actually made sure that he was speaking to someone, or if this was now being recorded and sent to the voicemail inbox of Tsukishima Kei. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck was he wasted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi slurred on the other side of the phone, “see I'm gonna tell you something that sober me would never fucking say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sober me also wouldn't cuss at you on the phone…” he whispered. “Fuck, oh well. Listen shittyshima, I miss you, you know?” Yamaguchi admitted, his voice cracking just a bit. “And the missing level for friends is usually like, six out of ten, maybe seven with a good ass friendship, but I miss you like, one billion out of ten!” Yamaguchi explained, waving his free hand around as if Tsukishima could see him, “and you wanna know why?” the line went silent, only Yamaguchi’s rough breathing could be heard, “oh is this voicemail or something? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, okay I’ll tell you why then,” he took in a large shaky breath, running his fingers through his hair, “it’s because I'm in love with you!” Yamaguchi burst out laughing, and anyone could tell it was out of pure sadness, “we are in college and I'm still in love with you. And I know I have no right to miss you, or to be in love with you, since I was the shitty one being shitty and pushing you away like a shitty person, but seeing you with that girl, and you being so happy to tell me you're dating her, damn it hurt...wow, that—” Yamaguchi burped,  “that makes me sound even more shitty!” Yamaguchi shook his head, once again forgetting Tsukishima couldn’t actually see him, “Look, I want you to be happy, of course I do, but I want to be happy too?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“and being around you and, what was her name, Lucy? Whatever, it made me sad. I don't want to be sad! I want to kiss you and hug you and be your stupid boyfriend! But, obviously, I can’t,” Yamaguchi groaned loudly,  “and fuck me, I can't believe I actually just poured my heart out over voicemail while drunk in a bathroom!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the doors to the bar bathroom swung open, causing Yamaguchi to laugh again as Kageyama yelled out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yamaguchi, we told you calling him was a big no-no! </span>
  </em>
  <span>And Hinata added, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, give us your phone back before you make a mistake!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, that's my cue. See you around, Kei,” Yamaguchi finished, before continuing, “also, pretend this didn't happen, yeah? I might be drunk as fuck right now, but sober me is not going to like this surprise!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The line died just as Kageyama kicked open the stall Yamaguchi was in. He was crying at this point, face shining with tears and eyes bloodshot, but when the door opened he only laughed and tossed his phone at Kageyama, saying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>can you guys take me home now? </span>
  </em>
  <span>with a pathetic smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata frowned as he held onto Kageyama’s coat sleeve, tugging him to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>come on. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the ended call, though, Tsukishima Kei sat on the edge of his bed, his mouth covered by his hand as tears pooled out of his eyes. He already had his glasses off, so that wasn’t much of a problem, but what was a problem was the fact that for the first time in five months, Tsukishima was sobbing. He hated crying. It made his face wet, his throat sore, and it gave him one hell of a headache. He hated that he listened to that entire call without telling Yamaguchi he was listening, too.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>TWO HOURS EARLIER</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Yamaguchi! Let’s just go to the bar~” Hinata dragged out as he pulled on the blanket that was covering Yamaguchi completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi sniffled loudly, tugging on his blanket, “Tsukki used to take me to the bar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama groaned from his chair in the corner of Yamaguchi’s bedroom. He would much rather be waiting somewhere else in Yamaguchi’s tiny apartment and away from this brutal conversation, but Hinata would whisper-yell, </span>
  <em>
    <span>get your ass back in here or your ass will be sleeping on the couch tonight! </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Kageyama loved his couch back at home, he did, but not for sleeping. If he were to sleep on that thing, his legs would be hanging off the end and he’d probably wake up with Hinata lying on top of him since he hates sleeping apart; just the thought made him laugh to himself. Maybe he should sleep on the couch, because seeing Hinata pout as Kageyama pointed out that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hinata</span>
  </em>
  <span> made him sleep on said couch, was always worth it. Nevertheless, Kageyama shook his head and stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you even this upset? You saw the shithead on campus, so what? Did you think he’d switch schools after having a falling out with you?” Kageyama asked, only for Yamaguchi to stay silent. Hinata looked up at Kageyama with pleading eyes, his hand still on the blanket, and finally, Kageyama broke, “Drinks at the bar, on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi slowly revealed himself, “Well, if you put it like that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But,” Kageyama started, startling Yamaguchi, “you have to give me your phone as soon as we get there. I do not want to see this,” he waved his hand around Yamaguchi, who was still wrapped in his blanket, “happen again after a drunk text or call to shittyshima. Deal?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi glared, “Fine, whatever. Now go, I’ll meet you outside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at the bar, it was already full of people. In fact, people were still walking into the bar, rubbing their freezing hands together, eager to feel the warmth of the pub. Before they entered, Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and gave Kageyama his phone, just as he said he would. Then, for an hour and forty-five minutes, Yamaguchi drank. He drank, and drank, and drank some more. It should be noted that drunk Yamaguchi has always been more of a risk-taker compared to sober Yamaguchi. For example, a sober Yamaguchi would never plan to swipe something from Kageyama Tobio’s coat pocket, but a drunk Yamaguchi definitely would. It should </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> be noted that he’s doing just that right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was successful, though, seeing as Kageyema was taking care of an intoxicated Hinata. Yamaguchi swiped his phone, and before Kageyama could even begin to feel the difference of weight in his pocket, Yamaguchi fled. He made his way through the crowd, and all the way to the back of the bar, which was where the old bathrooms were. No one came here, so Yamaguchi was alone — completely alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought that to himself, that he was completely alone in this bathroom, but it soon turned into, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m completely alone in this world.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wasn’t, though — Tsukishima used to pinch his cheeks and say to him </span>
  <em>
    <span>if you’re so alone, why am I here, hm? Some logic you got there, freckles. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, that was six months ago. Six months ago when Tsukishima didn’t have a cutesy girlfriend that made him smile bigger than Yamaguchi ever did. How dare he, right? How dare he tell Yamaguchi that he wasn’t alone since he had him, but then turn around and find someone else? If Tsukishima wanted someone to kiss, or hug, or go see movies with, Yamaguchi would have gladly accepted!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though Tsukishima probably wanted a </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A girl without muscles or messy hair, that’s probably what he wanted; and he got it. He got his cutesy brunette girlfriend, who straightened her hair every morning and put on fitted dresses to compliment her slim body. He was happy now, without Yamaguchi. Tsukishima was happy because Yamaguchi had finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally, </span>
  </em>
  <span>taken a hint and left him alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima. He misses Tsukishima. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi sat in a dirty stall, taking a seat on the floor and leaning against the stall walls. He unlocked his phone and found Tsukishima’s contact. He was so drunk, he didn’t know which button was text and which was call, so he clicked both. He got his answer when his phone started to ring, showing him that he was currently making a call to, “Tsukki!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi sloppily placed the phone to his ear, hoping that Kageyama and Hinata were somewhere making out so that this, the most important call of his life, wouldn’t be interrupted. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>PRESENT TIME</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama, luckily, caught Yamaguchi’s phone and slipped it back into his coat pocket, but not before he saw that he had made a call to Tsukishima, and that said call was </span>
  <em>
    <span>answered. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He nudged Hinata, who was helping Yamaguchi steady himself so that they could walk back out to their car. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He already made the call, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama whispered to him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and whatever Yamaguchi said, Tsukishima heard. The call was outgoing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made Hinata gulp, knowing that fuck, this is either going to end really good or really bad, and Yamaguchi wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>ready</span>
  </em>
  <span> for really bad. They were soon back outside of the bar, and as they got themselves in the front seats of the car after positioning Yamaguchi in the backseat, Kageyama’s phone started dinging, one text after the other, all within seconds. After a minute, Hinata’s phone was next. Kageyama hadn’t started the car yet, so he pulled out Yamaguchi’s phone, only to see that it was dead, which probably explained why Kageyama and Hinata were getting several texts from Tsukishima. Kageyama silenced his phone and began driving, while Hinata answered the messages he had been receiving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where is Tadashi?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is he with you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is he drunk? You better be watching him. Where are you guys?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll pick him up. You’re at the bar past the school, right? Stay there. I will come to get him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hinata.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>yeah hes with us, no youre not coming to get him. we r taking him home, dw</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hinata, I said I’d come to get him. Stop at a gas station and tell me which one, I’ll be there in five minutes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>not happening. hes going home, stay out of this tsukishima.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata </b>
  <span>has blocked </span>
  <b>Tsukishima</b>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima cursed down at his phone and started pacing around his bedroom. What is he supposed to do? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is he supposed to fucking do? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat on his bed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hinata is right, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he admitted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we haven’t talked in months, it’s not my place anymore. He can take care of himself!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s because I'm in love with you!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yamaguchi’s statement replayed in Tsukishima’s head, over and over until the only thing he was hearing was the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>in Yamaguchi’s voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck Hinata, and fuck Kageyama, too. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tsukishima’s place; it would always be Tsukishima’s place, because who would he be if he let go of the love of his life right after learning he feels the same? Fuck both of those idiots, and fuck the people that say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if you love them, you’ll let them go </span>
  </em>
  <span>because no, you fucking wouldn’t. If you loved them and they loved you, you’d stay! You’d make it work because you’re in love, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima stood up as fast as he could, snatching his keys and running out of his apartment. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi, though, was back in his bed, except that this time, he was seemingly emotionless. Every time Hinata asked him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>are you okay? Do you need anything? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yamaguchi would only nod, saying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m fine, really! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hinata knew he wouldn’t be able to handle this, he fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, but he didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be the way he showed it. He thought Yamaguchi would be back under his blanket, sobbing loudly. Five minutes passed, then ten, and then the doorbell rang. Though whoever had arrived didn’t seem to like the fact that no one opened the door two seconds after they rang the doorbell, because next came pounding on the apartment door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get it,” Hinata offered, not wanting Yamaguchi to feel troubled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Yamaguchi stood up, “You stay, I got it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata shot him a concerned look but allowed it. Once Yamaguchi left the room, Hinata turned to Kageyama, his face full of worry as he whisper-yelled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the fuck?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Only for Kageyama to shrug his shoulders and whisper back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mental illness? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Which earned him a smack upside the head from Hinata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi sighed as he walked out of his room, yelling </span>
  <em>
    <span>coming, I’m coming, </span>
  </em>
  <span>as the pounding on his door got louder. When he couldn’t take the noise anymore, and his anxiety rose with the thought of his angry neighbors, he started to run to the door, finally pulling it open. One hand was on his knee, him being tired from the sudden running, and the other lingered on the doorknob. He stood up after a second, and his eyes widened as he saw Tsukishima standing in front of him, also heaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. What was he supposed to say? There was nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>to</span>
  </em>
  <span> say! Though, he didn’t need to say anything after all, because Tsukishima put both his hands on the sides of Yamaguchi’s face and pulled him into a rough kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima didn’t take any steps forward though, so the distance added to their height difference meant that they were both leaning forward quite a bit. It also meant Yamaguchi was on the tips of his toes, but that didn’t last long, because soon Tsukishima pulled his waist in, his hand then staying on his back while the other was on the nape of Yamaguchi’s neck, only pulling him closer. After a few seconds, Yamaguchi guided himself backward, and Tsukishima followed him, one of his hands moving to swing the door shut as they moved to fall onto Yamaguchi’s couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They broke apart to breathe every so often, it became more frequent the rougher they got, but suddenly Tsukishima sat up, still on top of Yamaguchi who was laying on the couch beneath him. Tsukishima heaved as he took off his coat, throwing it on the floor. Then they started again, kissing as if they would never see each other again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They broke apart to breathe, “You,” they kissed again, “have a girlfriend?” Yamaguchi asked, going back in when he finished the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Broke up,” Tsukishima answered, kissing him again before adding, “five months ago.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words made Yamaguchi take both of his hands and push Tsukishima off of him, “You what?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima looked down at him in confusion, “We broke up?” He answered,  going back in to keep kissing him, only for Yamaguchi to push him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? You really liked her!” Yamaguchi exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima stared at him blankly, “We are making out right now, can’t this be a conversation for later?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Yamaguchi started, “why did you break up? You were so happy to tell me about her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima groaned, “If you must know, she asked me if I really loved her, and I said no, because I didn’t, then she slapped me and we ended things.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t love her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought that much was obvious!” Tsukishima answered impatiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would it have been obvious?!” Yamaguchi asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I only started dating her to get over you, Tadashi! You!” Tsukishima shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Yamaguchi answered, then wrapping his arms around Tsukishima’s neck to pull him back in, just to push him away again and make Tsukishima whine. “Did it work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima smiled softly, “Does it look like it worked?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Yamaguchi pressed his lips together, rolling his eyes once Tsukishima started giggling at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima leaned down slowly this time, wanting to take in all of Yamaguchi’s features before he kissed him again, and he was about to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, too, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but suddenly a door from inside the apartment opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, can we come out yet?” Hinata yelled loudly, “I left my phone on the counter and Kags has to get up early tomorrow!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima groaned, dropping his head into the nape of Yamaguchi’s neck while Yamaguchi only giggled, yelling back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah, you can come out!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata and Kageyama walked out, both of them slightly surprised to see Tsukishima on top of Yamaguchi — only slightly. They gathered their things, and before Hinata followed Kageyama out the front door, he shot Yamaguchi a thumbs up, then looking at Tsukishima and saying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I got my eyes on you, shittyshima! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yamaguchi laughed again at the sight of Tsukishima’s confused face since Hinata was the second person that night to call him </span>
  <em>
    <span>shittyshima </span>
  </em>
  <span>that night.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima looked back at Yamaguchi, shaking his head, “I love you, too. Always have, always will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi hummed, “I don’t know, you’re a little late..” he joked, laughing again as Tsukishima rolled his eyes and kissed him again, and again, and again. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>what makes me proud is i thought of this right before going to sleep and instead of putting it off i immediately started typing, like fuck i don't think I've ever done that?? hope u liked this tho, comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>